


Sunny Day

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Company Commander Katsuki, Fluffy, General Nikiforov, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sing along, Vera Lynn's We'll Meet Again, be shocked, be surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: There's only one thing harder than being a Lieutenant General of the WUNA and Company Commander to Yuuri Katsuki, and that is dating its world renowned decorated General, Viktor Nikiforov.





	

There's only one thing harder than being a Lieutenant General of the WUNA and Company Commander to Yuuri Katsuki, and that is dating its world renowned decorated General, Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri desperately fights himself to tear his eyes away from the other side of the courtyard where Viktor was speaking to the Colonels. He's in full uniform today as he gives his instructions. Mhmmm he really did like a man in a uniform.

"Did you see the new recruits that came in last night?" Phichit, who was the reason he'd caught himself staring, asks him the question a second time. There's a slightly wistful smile on his face as he adds, "Yurio is going to give them hell."

"They can't be that bad." Yuuri says, remembering how he hadn't been the muscled thing he was now when he first got drafted into the WUNA. They would all grow in their own paces. He just hopes they make it out of training alive. "Besides, not everyone is cut out for the army."

"Yeah." Yuuri nods. He finishes gearing up and walks towards the mess hall with Phichit. They dismiss the respectful salutes that greet them on the way, giving the starving soldiers the chance to hurry up before they were late.

Someone smacks a table top when they enter the building and all movements cease. "Take! Omega Company Commander on deck."

"At ease." Yuuri commands, voice firm.

"Sir, thank you! Sir!"

Phichit leads him to the officers table up front. "Look over there Yuuri. It's the special force. Wonder what they got up to last night?"

Yuuri spies the newly appointed OPs leader. "Altin looks like it was a failed mission."

"Nah, that's his regular face." Phichit snorts.

Yuuri reprimands him. "No Phichit, you do not make fun of people for the face they're born with. Not everyone can be darling angels like you."

"Ah sweetie, we all know I'm no angel." Phichit winks at him. "You can ask Private Tomms if you want."

"Phichit!" Yuuri gasps scandalized.

"What?" The other commander asks bemused.

"He hasn't even been here three days!" Yuuri reminds him.

"Oh come on, it's nothing serious." Phichit insists.

"Have you seen Mallory?" Yuuri's eyebrows draw together. He hopes that was the right name. "He practically oozes the aura of marriage and happy endings."

"Oh and you don't?" Phichit counters. "I'd stick a signboard on your forehead that says 'comes requiring forever and eternity' if your forehead was wide enough. Or as wide as General Nikiforov's."

Yuuri swipes an agitated hand over his face. "How you address him with respect and insult him in the same sentence, I will never know."

"Take! General on deck!"

The entire mess hall stills and Viktor walks in (in that uniform and Yuuri melts a little oh yes he does) with a bright and heart shaped smile. "At ease everybody!"

The soldiers relax but are still immobile.

Viktor takes his time and walks up to the officers table. He glances around the entire hall to see if his battalion has anyone missing. His eyes linger on Yuuri, who is sitting in front of him, sending a soft shiver up and down his spine. Those eyes... Yuuri is the first to look away. Viktor smiles and calls out to the room, "Free meal!"

"Sir, thank you sir!" The soldiers dig in.

Yuuri nearly chokes on his first mouthful when Phichit elbows him in the gut and whispers, "I saw that. The entire battalion saw that."

"Shut. Up."

As they eat breakfast, the radio's turned on and We'll Meet Again spills in the background. Odd song for breakfast.

"So," Viktor says. "Nice weather we're having."

"We're inside, General." Yuuri says.

"I knew that." Viktor answers. "I'm just finding it hard to start a conversation."

"You? The great Viktor Nikiforov?" Phichit smacks his hand on the table. "I call bullshit!"

"Phichit!" Yuuri cries in protest. But he seems Viktor a look that screams his agreement. Viktor? A loss for words? Impossible. (BULLSHIT)

"You literally take all my words away, Commander Katsuki." Viktor pouts at him fiddling with his spoon, setting his chin on the palm of his hand. "I don't think there's anything you can do that doesn't surprise me."

Yuuri stills. He raised an eyebrow. Was that... Was that a challenge?

Viktor's foot kicks a little under the table, hitting Yuuri's boot. Yes. It was.

Yuuri stands, challenge acknowledged and by damn accepted. "Everybody take my command."

The entire hall stills.

Yuuri keeps his eye on Viktor. "Anybody who has a rank lower than me, close your eyes when I say now."

Phichit blinks then looks around him eagerly. He didn't need to close his eyes.

Viktor's eyebrow is raised.

"Now." And Yuuri is leaning across the table and crushing his lips against Viktor, nearly getting his and Viktor's breakfast all over his front.

The General is slow to react, gasping against Yuuri's lips in absolute shock. When the Commander pulls away, it's too fast. Too soon. He needs. He needs another one. Two more. Much more.

Viktor shoots out of his seat to say, "Everybody take my command, close all your eyes right this second!" and he's not sure if he said it in English or if it was in Russian. He throws his arms around Yuuri and pulls him over the table top, his long fingers catching in Yuuri's hair. The locks were longer now since they removed the required hair cut. And he loved it. Loved Yuuri's long locks. He was so happy he managed to get rid of that rule.

Yuuri nearly shrieks in protest when he's dragged over the table, thankful when Phichit and Chris pull their plates out of the way saving him from getting food all over his torso. It would have been a waste (not like eating it from his fatigue coat would be sexy like eating it straight off him). He throws his arms around Viktor's shoulders, his breathing ragged. "You realize that the entire battalion is starving."

"You started it." Viktor reminds him, but bodily lifts him over the table entirely and into his arms. "And they're not the only one."

Yuuri felt a slight rush of giddiness go through him. Such strength. Much wow.

Viktor proceeds to walk out of the hall with Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri vaguely hears Chris, as Viktor's second in command say "Take my command, forget what you just heard and saw."

"Sir yes sir!" The battalion answers.

"At ease and enjoy your breakfast."

Yuuri chuckles softly against Viktor's lips before it morphs into a groan. "I'm horrible."

"No you are wonderful." Viktor assures him.

"I'm abusing my power." Yuuri sighs but focuses on Viktor's kisses anyway.

The General's cabin is bigger than most. Viktor kicks the door behind him and deposits him on the single bed.

Yuuri nearly falls off in his haste to get his boots off.

"Patience." Viktor all but purrs, his eyes roaming Yuuri's person. "You make me so weak."

Yuuri stills. He takes a moment to collect himself, taking Viktor's hand in his and squeezing it hard. "You make me strong."

Viktor squeezes back, smiling ruefully as he reaches his other hand out to turn on the radio.

"Viktor..."

"Shh." Viktor looms over him, not moving just yet. They had time. He sings along to the radio, still the same song from breakfast on loop. "Let's say goodbye with a smile, dear~"

"You love this song too much." Yuuri whispers.

"Just for a while, dear, we must part~"

"Don't let this parting upset you I'll not forget you sweetheart~"

"Could you turn that off please?"

The new recruits startle, they hadn't heard anyone coming in. Minami all but throws himself at the radio to silence it, and they all snap to attention.

"Ah, at ease." The General waves a hand carelessly, but his back is rigid as he walks away.

"Guess he doesn't like the song." Guang-Hong mumbles.

"It's the opposite actually." Phichit cuts in. He smiles and holds up his hand before they can even salute him. "At ease."

"Sir thank you sir." Guang-Hong tilts his head. "Forgive me for asking sir, but why do you say that?"

Phichit doesn't answer, but he stared after the general, his best friend. "He has enough reminders."

Guang-hong follows his gaze but he doesn't hear him. Instead he bolts into a run. "The General is calling the troops!"

Phichit stays where he is, he feels his heart break just a little. The door to the cabin next to him bursts open and the radio inside is still playing.

He remembers a time where Yuuri could listen to that song and smile so wide it must have hurt.

Now the newly appointed General Katsuki is rigid, addressing the troops for the commemoration.

At one time there had only been one thing harder than being a Lieutenant General of the WUNA and Company Commander to Yuuri Katsuki, and that was dating its world renowned decorated General, Viktor Nikiforov.

Burying the late General Nikiforov definitely trumped that.

The blasted song continues to play.

We'll meet again~  
Don't know where, don't know when~ But I know we'll meet again, Some sunny day~

It rains.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What little I know about how the military runs is from my own experience in the CAT. So please, don't take this seriously. AND I totally did not get the idea from DOTS, nope totally did not, why do you ask?


End file.
